As a conventional splice box of this type, one disclosed in JP H06-036268 U is given. A conventional splice box 50 is, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a housing 51 and a plurality of splice terminals 60 to be received in the housing 51. Not that, in FIG. 1, only one splice terminal 60 is illustrated, omitting other splice terminals 60.
The housing 51 includes a plurality of chambers 53 respectively partitioned by partition walls 52. Each of the partition walls 52 is provided with a slit 54.
Each of the splice terminals 60 includes a wire connecting portion 61 with which a wire W is connected, a terminal body portion 62 integrally provided integrated with the wire connecting portion 61, and a pair of contact portions 63 integrally provided with the terminal body portion 62. The terminal body portion 62 mainly includes a bottom wall portion 62a and a pair of left and right side wall portions 62b. The terminal body portion 62 is inserted into each of the chambers 53 and thereby received in each of the chambers 53. The pair of contact portions 63 are formed by being bent from upper ends of the pair of side wall portions 62b. The pair of contact portions 63 are arranged at the slits 54 positioned on left and right of the terminal body portion 62. The contact portions 63 of the splice terminal 60 received in the adjacent chambers 53 are overlapped with each other to be adhered to each other. The above structure electrically connects the adjacent splice terminals 60.
The conventional splice box 50, where the adjacent splice terminals 60 are electrically connected with each other directly, has such an advantage as that any intervening conductive member for connecting the splice terminals 60 with each other and any accessory of the intervening conductive member are not necessary.